The promise
by Vanimelde Melindel
Summary: A filler story on how Sabo ended up fighting in the tournament in Corrida Colliseum in Luffy's place. Story hasn't got any romance, and it isn't AU yet. Luffy/Sabo brothers united.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

I wrote this story on an impulse because I love those brothers and I generally love stories with friends that are so close that are closer than "real" families. Anyway, this is my first posted story and it's probably going to be just two chapters long.

It's not a romance story and it doesn't have any real OCs. I only gave names to any secondary characters who haven't been introduced and are unlikely to be in the future.

Also, it's just a filler, not an AU, unless they show what trully happened in the future.

And last but not least...Ahem..!

**Disclaimer:I don't own One Piece. It belongs to the genius of Eiichiro Oda. I'll just play with it for a bit.**

Now, on with the story. I hope you like it! _'fingers crossed'_

* * *

It was a normal day in the Revolutionary Army Headquarters in Baltigo. The morning shift had just taken up their posts and the night shift was gathering in the Dining Hall for a _very_ late dinner before going to bed.

The Chief Information Officer was at his desk sorting out the information coming from revolutionaries assigned to posts all around the world. The most important news went to Dragon's office, so he had to be careful not to miss anything of significance.

Suddenly, one of his subordinates came to him with a troubled expression on his face.

"I dont know if this is important, but I found this article in today's newspaper", he said.

The chief looked at the article in curiosity and read the headline: "The Mera-Mera no Mi fruit is up for grabs!".

Eyes widening, he started skimming through the article. When he read that there was going to be a tournament in the kingdom of Dressrosa with the infamous Fire Fist Ace's devil fruit as the prize, he stood up and ran to the Leader's ofiice.

"I have important information Dragon-san. I found a way to infiltrate Dressrosa!", he exclaimed.

Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army, raised his head and looked at the Chief's excited face with interest. "Well?", he said.

"This was in the newspaper today", the Chief explained, showing Dragon the article. "We could send someone to participate in the tournament and try to find Joker's secret weapons' factory without raising suspicion. You know that every agent we sent in the past has dissappeared without a trace."

"It is indeed a very good opportunity to unmask Doflamingo and I have the perfect person for the job. Good work, Doran.", Dragon said with a gleam in his eyes. The Chief Information Officer exited the office with a salute and went back to work.

'Ace's devil fruit, huh?' Dragon thought. It was indeed a great opportunity, but Dragon's thoughts were turned more towards the tournament itself. Specifically the prize. He had just received news a few days ago, of Luffy's resurfacing in Sabaody, and later his fight against other pirates on Fishman Island.

He was almost completely sure his crazy son would be there to take part in the tournament if he found out about it; and if he didn't, Dragon was sure a different son would want ot protect Ace's legacy himself. Dragon realised it was finally time for the two, no three, brothers to meet again after all this time.

Taking down the weapons' factory that illegally armed all those criminals would be the Revolutionary Army's main goal, but it would be great if his second in command became even stronger in the proccess, both physically and mentally.

With that in mind, he set out to find his Chief of Staff and hand him his new assignment.

* * *

I hope it's not too short... Reviews are always welcome! Part 2 should be out in a couple of days. Bye!


	2. Be Brave

Hello again! I'm back with chapter 2. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Nope, they're still not mine. I'm definitely neither Japanese nor male!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sabo had woken up with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that morning. His adventurous soul was stirring and he had been feeling restless all morning. The sea was calling him again. He had finished with his last exciting mission a few weeks ago and now he unfortunately found himself stuck behind a desk at headquarters managing the soldiers, sorting out new recruitments and passing assignments to all personell around the world.

Being the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff and second in command was a lot of work and even though he generally loved reading books and learning new things, right now the sheer boredom was threatening to kill him.

He had settled into his office not twenty minutes ago but it already felt like he had been in there for hours. He realised that he had been feeling a mixture of dread and excitement ever since he got the first news of Luffy's whereabouts after Nico Robin left to meet with him and the rest of the crew again.

His eyes rested, like every other day, on the two wanted posters hanging on the wall opposite his desk. It had become a habbit, after all these years, to talk to his brothers for a few minutes every day. Even after Ace died (and he still had a hard time accepting it after two years to be truthful) he still continued talking to him.

Like some old man he had met in one of his travels had told him, people that die are really gone only when they are forgotten by the people that live. He would never let that happen.

" Did you hear the news Ace? I heard Luffy started wrecking havoc again!", he laughed. " I hope you're keeping an eye on him out there since I can't right now. I know I worry too much, but it's Luffy we're talking about.", he smiled. " You know he can probably find trouble even while sleeping. And he's still a crybaby, too!"

He turned to Luffy's smiling face, " Yes you are Luffy, there's no reason to deny it."

Sabo leaned his chin on his folded hands and looked at both his brothers' smiling faces. ' I really feel restless today. Maybe I should ask for a new assignment. Now that Luffy's in the New World, I have a feeling he's going to stirr a lot of trouble. Maybe we could even...?' He couldn't finish that last thought.

" I miss you both very much, you know.", he finally whispered. "Luffy... It's up to us now to fulfil all three of our dreams and protect Ace's legacy. I have a feeling things will get really interesting from now on."

At that moment, someone knocked on his door and entered without waiting for an invitation. Sabo turned his head towards the door and his eyes fell on his Leader.

Surprised, he exclaimed, " Dragon-san, did something happen?"

Dragon looked at Sabo's relaxed stance and untouched documents and raised an eyebrow. Blushing a bit, Sabo tried to explain. " Ah! I was just having a small break, I wasn't slacking, definitely not slacking!", he stammered. 'Busted!', he thought sheepishly. He hadn't even touched his workload that morning.

"Obviously." Dragon replied in a flat tone, but then one corner of his mouth turned upwards. "Have you been talking to yourself again Sabo?"

Sabo tried to hide his embarrassment. "Just a few reminders Dragon-san." He glanced at the posters again. "Is anything the matter?", he repeated. An idea came to his mind. " Do I have a new mission?", he asked excitedly.

Dragon looked at Sabo for a few moments without saying anything. The child he had met twelve years ago in Goa kingdom had really grown up to be a very strong and capable young man. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he had really enjoyed watching him grow up.

Sabo had had a difficult childhood but he had faced all the obstacles head on. The despair he had seen in his eyes the first time they met had long since dissappeared, replaced by a spark of determination.

The past two years had been really difficult for him but instead of giving up, he had started working twice as hard as before. He still remembered the day they got the news that Luffy was still alive and safe.

Sabo had looked at him, told him, " I won't let anything like this ever happen again. I promise." and went off to train.

Now, looking at him, Dragon thought he was finally ready.

"There's news in the newspapers of a fighting tournament in Dressrosa. I want you to participate in the tournament and try to find the weapons' factory if you can. Also, it would be good if you found out what happened to the other agents we sent from time to time."

Sabo felt excitement filling him. "Dressrosa? That's a great opportunity! I've been trying to unveil Doflamingo's secrets for quite some time now.", he said. "And I've been going crazy from boredom", he added with a smile.

" We have to carefully plan this out before you go anywhere.", Dragon cautioned. " That Joker is a dangerous and devious person. We can't fail again. I'm calling for a meeting in the afternoon."

" Yes, of course.", Sabo replied with a frown. " But... why do you want me to participate in the tournament?", he asked puzzled. " I can just pretend I'm there for the tournament. This way, I'll be more free to investigate while everyone is occupied."

Dragon hesitated for a second. " There's more. The prize for the winner is the Mera Mera no Mi fruit."

Sabo froze. He felt red hot anger gathering in his gut. "Ace's fruit?", he fumed. " I have to go. I have to leave now. When is the tournament? I have to go and win and take Ace's fruit away from them!" Angry beyond belief, he went for the door. He wouldn't let anyone get their dirty hands on anything belonging to his brother.

Dragon placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. " Calm down Sabo. You understand that this is most probably a trap. You can't just storm the place."

"Like hell I can't!", he shouted. " I can't let Ace's legacy in the hands of pirates or _Doflamingo_!"

Dragon looked at him with exasperation. His second in command was usually much more level headed. He was afraid that this would happen when he broke the news to Sabo.

"Think then! Who could the trap be for? Who else would want your brother's fruit badly enough to rush to Dressrosa without thinking of the consequences?"

Sabo's eyes opened wide with the realisation. " Luffy.", he whispered. " Luffy's in the New World. The trap is for him!"

" there have been some disturbing news in the criminal world about a new weapon and I believe Joker is behind it. Even if the tournament is not a trap for Luffy, you know he'll be there if he finds out about it.", Dragon explained.

"You need to be fully prepared.", he added with meaning.

Sabo paled even more. He wasn't really that afraid for Luffy to be truthful. Sabo knew his little brother could take care of himself rather well when he stopped fooling around. He was too stubborn to lose. With the kind of protective crew he had, he would be quite safe. He still remembered the fire in Robin's eyes when she talked about her crewmates, and especially her captain.

No, what he was afraid of was the actual meeting with Luffy. He was terrified deep down that Luffy would hate him for dissappearing for twelve years, letting him believe he was dead for all this time. Luffy hated being alone more than anything. He knew that very well.

Most of all, he was afraid of the moment Luffy would ask him where he was when their oldest brother died.

Dragon was looking at him with an understanding expression on his face. He was generally rather expressionless and Sabo had realised from a young age that the leader of the Revolutionaries was a kind but stern person so it was rare to see any kind of emotion on his face. .

'He must be worried about Luffy, too.', he thought.

"I know, I know. I'm being a coward. I know I made ace promise to take care of our little brother and now it's my turn to do it, but I'm sure I have hurt him so badly all these years, he'll be really mad at me when he sees me!"

"You're his brother. I find it more likely he'll cry when he sees you from what you've told me about him.", Dragon laughed. "Don't worry too much Sabo. After all, even if he does get mad at you, is that going to stop you from protecting him, from fighting with him?"

Sabo actually felt relieved. " Of course not! You're right!", he laughed. "I'm ready Dragon-san. Let's do it!", he yelled in excitement.

He was finally ready to meet his little brother again!

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
